Sentiment
by Clarkispotamia
Summary: Another AU take on the ending of Avengers. Character Death.


The battle's been raging for some time now, the Chitauri emerging from the portal like swarms of bees only to be beaten down. But the heroes are growing tired, taking unnecessary hits, finding themselves cornered, all the while, the Chitauri pour out of the sky, a flood of gunfire and destruction.

Rubble comes crashing down, fire bursts through the windows of towering buildings. Screams of terror and anguish rise like smoke and there's little that can be done. From his perch, Loki watches the destruction with a sick smile, drinking in the terror and destruction. His hollow eyes rake over the burning city and he expects to feel more, something much more powerful and fulfilling. Rage overcomes the God, rattling around in his horned helm. A growl slips past his lips, deep, feral, menacing.

There's a thud behind him on the platform. A smile spreads across his face as he slowly pivots. And there he is, the mighty Thor, the great shadow come back to haunt him.

He will try to reason with Loki, beg him to end the chaos, spare the innocents of the city, renounce the claim of the throne, to come home. But Loki is beyond reason, his mind deluded with such grand visions, countless kneeling to his power, his authority. A world where he is champion.

Loki can't find the attention to give to his once-brother.

A well placed blast of energy sends Thor stumbling back, tumbling to the floor, armor clattering as it comes in contact with the ground. He's quick to recover and strikes, a heavy blow that would have connected with Loki's shoulder had he been any slower.

He twirls to avoid the blow, gracefully, gliding away from the much larger God's hammer, and gave him a teasing whack on the thigh before planting his feet, whipping around to slam the scepter against Thor's big, blonde head.

The God of Thunder was brought down like a falling tree, crashing into the floor. Loki smiled a hideous smirk, one that Thor didn't recognize. No, this was not Loki, not his brother. This was some creature, something purely evil, wearing the skin of his brother, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The point of the scepter was at his throat, digging into his flesh, leaving a thin line of blood as Loki drug it across his skin, tipping up his chin.

"Even you, _brother_, shall fall before me."

Loki withdrew the scepter, raising it above his head, a snake preparing to strike, fangs dripping with venom. Thor rolled aside, the scepter clipping his shoulder, hammer in hand. He swung madly, hoping, dreaming, that it would hit. He was no longer trying to stop his brother, he was trying to save himself.

The hammer struck, sending Loki flying into a wall. The concrete cracked around the God before he slipped to the ground. The scepter had slipped from between his fingers, falling to the ground between the two, glistening like a gem in the sunlight. Their eyes locked, fierce blue with burning green, daring the other to make a move.

Loki dove for his weapon, Thor threw the hammer.

The hammer whizzed past Loki's helmet-clad head, breaking through the wall behind, and Loki's hand closed around the scepter.

Weaponless, the larger God did all he could do: charge.

Loki was quick to react, holding up the scepter as a pike, watching as his brother fell upon it. The God of Thunder was gored through the stomach, blood welling up around the weapon, and he let out a weak whimper.

He fell back to the ground, blood pooling around his large body, and Loki, eyes locked on the wound, felt himself laugh.

"The _mighty_ Thor, so thoughtless, clumsy as a child."

Another laugh passed his lips, eyes finally moving from the God's wound to the city around him.

"Did you honestly believe that these... mortals, these _humans_, could defeat me? Could challenge a God? A _king_?"

Thor's hazy eyes followed Loki's figure as he surveyed the city.

"You are no king."

The words came as a shock to Loki. Would Thor not submit? Even as he lay dying would he not repent?

"You told me you had grown... You had changed..."

Loki spun around to look down upon the body of Thor. He had expected him to be squirming, begging for mercy, that they would all bow to him, yet the God continued to fight for such an unworthy cause.

"You have changed. You are no brother of mine."

He narrowed his eyes, fingers gripping the scepter tightly, meeting his enemy's eyes again.

"It takes this for you to see? Were you truly so blind?"

Thor let out a weak chuckle, eyes focusing on his brother's face.

"Not blind, Loki... Unwilling."

Shock registered on Loki's usually placid face, filling his eyes with their usual light, if only just for a moment, before he composed himself. He placed the tip of the scepter over the fallen God's heart, glowing blue mist twisting around the golden spear.

"Sentiment..."

Loki spat the word, distaste evident in his voice, sorrow evident in his eyes.

He trust the spear through Thor's chest, easily penetrating his armor, breaking through ribs, until the tip scraped across the floor below.

He was slow to withdraw the spear from his lifeless brother's body. It was evident the battle was won, the dead God proof enough of Loki's strength. His eyes lingered on the body, already losing it's color as crimson spread across his chest.

Loki turned from his brother, clasping his hands together behind his back, cape flapping in the breeze like a flag, golden armor glowing in the sun.

Yes, the battle was won, and Loki, standing atop what could easily be a monument to his victory, finally felt the great emptiness within him, the void, once filled with thoughts of revenge, power, glory, slowly begin to consume him.


End file.
